Drama or What!
by Fetchness
Summary: The Pretty Commitee is in for a wild year. What happens when Josh has an affair with Kirsten. If Derrick is dating Olivia? Massie is a goddess to three guys? Merri Lee is getting married? Alicia is having a sister?
1. Summary

The Clique

Is Eighth Grade Drama or what?

I do not own any clique characters, Lisi Harrison does except the ones I made up.

Massie Block: Could not be more irresistible, especially when three guys has their eyes on her. She knows she is so over Derrick, or not! What happens if Derrick has moved on with Olivia Ryans! Will Massie show Olivia in action, " What Massie wants, Massie gets" or will she fall flat on her face.

Alicia Rivera: Got some problems herself! Think Josh is hiding something with Kristen , Kristen Gregory!!! What happens when her mom tells her she's pregnant with her baby sister Callas Rivera. The worst is Alicia's room is being invaded her world is turning from Alicia, to Callas. Will Alicia learn to accept this change or ............................

Dylan Marvil: Now very skinny, with loads of boys at her feet. What happens when she only has hots for Cam? Will Massie stay on her side and kick out Claire, making things the way they use to be or her like last season's Prada. What is Merri Lee tells her she is getting married to Collin Ronalds.

Kristen Gregory: Found out Alicia, kissed Dune. She was on vacation in Switzerland, when Josh was there. Both of them drinking hot chocolate by the fireplace, sharing one small blanket getting cozy. She knows Alicia will be mad, so they kept it a secret. What if Alicia found out, is she ready to choose Josh or Alicia?Worst what will Massie do?

Claire Lyons: Broke up with Cam, what happens when she sees Cam twisting some body's hair that's not hers and it's red. How will she fight with Dylan for Massie. Worst what happens when Nikki transfers to OCD, not for Cam but for revenge from her!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Block Estate

Massie Block's Room

9:00 pm

Massie Block tapped her long graceful finger against her chin again and again something was missing from her fabulous oufit. Worn on her Massie-quin was a rose pink Alberta Ferretti camisole, a dark purple Marc Jacobs jacket and a silk lavender Chloe skirt she even tied a black Pucci scarf around the waist. Massie then slipped a white Prada into one Massie-quin hand. After she placed her brand new Jimmy Choo black and white mules onto the feet. After a long look she placed a white pearl necklace on and a white Betsey Johnson berrette to contrast her shiny brunnette hair.

"Voila, another job well done" Massie said happily.

" Bean, The Pretty Commitee is going to kill this year" Massie shouted " Well don't we always!"

With that Massie went to bed.

Block Estate Driveway

Range Rover

7:30 am

Massie Block walked confidently towards the Range Rover with her head held high determined to wow her school. Claire was already inside waiting for her in her keds again. Claire didn't look half bad. Isac opened the door for her and she slid down the seats stopping at Claire.

"Hi Massie! Claire said like an over-excited three year old during snack time.

" Hi Claire" Massie said coolly " Your outfits are getting way better now, Your long sleeved baby blue Theory top and your dark wash true religion jeans look good. Since your shirt was extra long you put a wide Dior belt around your wait it looked good. Of course your outfit is courtesy of moi. Anyways I give you a 9.5!"

" Really, I never got that high before!" Claire beamed proudly and opened her arms for a hug.

" Congratulations, you earned it" Massie said smiling and hugged Claire.

" Mass!!!" wailed Alicia as she went in the car.

"Ohmygosh Leesh, what's wrong! Massie asked concernedly.

" My mom is having another baby!!!!" sniffed Alicia.

" What " Massie and Claire said in unison.

"Aww, it's alright Leesh, Claire can give you all the information you need on little demented monkey children" Massie said soothingly.

" Haha Mass" Alicia giggled.

" Well anyways my mom is naming her Callas Rivera, and I have to decide the middle name" Alicia pouted.

" Oh I have a great idea how about Evilina, cus she was evil enough to make my best friend so upset! Massie exclaimed.

"Point" Alicia said.

"Huggs" Leesha hoped.

Massie hugged Alicia!!

" Thanks" Alicia beamed. " How do you think of my outfit?"

" Well I luv luv luv gold Betsey Johnson tote and your waist level gold leather jacket by Michael Kors ahdoable and your light Alice and Olivia turquoise top looks really good. Also thought juicy jeans are a touch of perfection, I give you 9.8!

" Your the best Mass!" Alicia said.

Now they stopped at the Marvil Estate to pick up Dylan.

"Hi Massie!!!!!!!!!" Dylan shrieked from the far away.

As soon as she got in, she practically broke everyone's eardrums by screaming Massie again and again. Finally she stopped.

" Massie, Leesh, Claire my mom is getting married to some guy named Collin!!! Dylan cried.

The rest of the girl's jaw dropped.

"I know!" Dylan nodded stomping her boots as hard as she could.

" Dylan watch out those are limited Louis Vuittons! Massie said.

" Ohmygosh!!!"

"Dylan, why don't you like Collins." Massie asked concernedly.

"I don't know, I want to find my real dad" Dylan explained " But, mom would never say a single word."

" Aww it's alright" Alicia said.

" Well I am going to have a sister anyways so I understand your pain!" Leesh sniffed.

Now they arrived at Kirsten's.

They waited and waited and waited, so Isac drove off.

Please REVIEW!!  
This is my first fanfic story!! If you review I promise you 3 new chapters by March 1st!!!!!!!!!

If you don't like i t please don't say any bad words or trash it!! Constructive criticism appreciated!!!!

Love,

Fetchness


End file.
